The invention relates to a housing for a printer of a motor vehicle tachograph, having a basic housing body and a support which is designed as an insert, can be moved at least partly out of the housing and has at least one guide which comprises at least two first guide elements which are arranged on and fastened to the support on two opposite sides, and two second guide elements which correspond to the first guide elements on the support are arranged on both sides of the support, with the result that the support is guided by means of the guide during a movement in or against an insertion direction.
New fastening techniques have been continually developed from time immemorial given the correspondingly wide range of possibilities of connecting two adjoining components to one another. In spite of the widely advanced development of the prior art, the known solutions have until now proved inadequate for specific fastening tasks. Reasons for this include the increasing requirements for compactness, automatability of the assembly and precision in the connection technique. Thus difficulties often arise during fully automated assembly sequences in interconnecting two adjoining components where there is poor accessibility with low positional tolerance. This is particularly the case when the accessibility of the connection is substantially only possible in the plane defined by the two boundary surfaces to be joined together. Recourse is frequently had in such a case to a flange connection. However, this has the disadvantage that bulky flanges have to be integrally formed on the components to be connected and corresponding arrangements enabling fastening elements to be applied have to be provided on these flanges. Moreover, such connections are also not suitable for fully automated assembly. This problem always arises when flat abutting components have to be firmly connected.
European patent application EP 1 052 514 Al has already disclosed a housing of the initially mentioned type, although this housing unfavorably transfers inaccuracies to the support guide, which leads to the print quality of the printing device described being impaired. A similar arrangement can also be taken from laid-open specification DE 198 07 332 A1, in which lateral guide rails form a constituent part of a U-shaped guide component which has to be designed to be deformable for assembly purposes, impairing the precision.